Just a Dream
by Riika Duskraven
Summary: He froze with shock at the sight, fear rising in him. "No," he whispered, feeling himself sway on his feet. "Please, no." His knees gave out and he fell to the floor, one hand against the cold floor keeping him upright, the other covering his eyes as if it would help. The laughter was maniacal, cold. "You'll want to keep your eyes open, Doctor. I guarantee this will be fun."


R: *humming as she writes*

Cat: Riika, are you okay?

R: Hmm? Oh yeah. Great.

Cat: Having a good day?

R: You could say that.

Cat: That's good. It's been a while since I've seen you this happy.

R: Yeah, well I don't often have good days, do I?

Cat: Guess not. So what are you writing?

R: Finishing up the new chapter for a story. Why do you keep talking? Can we just get to the story already? I wrote it for the birthday of a very special friend. C'mon Cat, Story time!

Disclaimer:: Neither Riika nor Cat own Doctor Who or its characters.

* * *

"Where are we?"

"Shh!" He pressed himself and his companion flat against the wall as a guard walked by, unaware of their presence. He waited a long moment until he was sure the guard was far enough away for it to be safe before he let go of the other's arm. "I don't know. The year 2576, maybe. Somewhere around there. Can't really be sure, I've never been here before," he answered. He peered cautiously around the corner and saw that the corridor was empty, much to his relief.

"So, why are we here, then? What's here?" the other asked curiously.

"That's what we're here to find out. I get a message on the psychic paper and I follow it."

"What was the message? Who sent it?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the psychic paper, shoving it against the other's chest. "Read it yourself and shut up, already. No more questions," he said. A moment later, the paper was handed back to him, the message still writing, erasing, and rewriting itself. _Help us._ It read. He had traced the signal here to Earth, the year approximately 2576. A year or so too late, as it would seem. He placed the paper back into his pocket, glancing around the corner again. Clear. He moved forward, cautious and alert. He could feel the presence of the former Time Agent close behind him. His gaze shifted constantly, moving back and forth between the way they were moving and where anyone else might appear.

A door clicked open ahead and he barely had enough time to pull Jack into the narrow alley with him before a small group of guards ran past them. Brown eyes locked with blue in the dimness and an understanding passed between them: someone knew they were here.

"Well, now what?" Jack whispered, checking to see if the coast was clear.

He ran a hand through his hair and let it fall. "We keep going. This alley doesn't lead anywhere we haven't been already. Is it clear?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

They slipped out from their hiding place, moving towards the door again. The hall was large, at least twenty feet wide and stretched for a seemingly impossibly long way ahead of them. The white walls gleamed with the reflection of the lights above, blindingly bright. The whiteness of the hall was disorienting and it gave off a clinical feeling that made him shiver. They reached the door on the far side of the hall after what seemed like hours. He fished out his screwdriver and held it against the lock pad, easily forcing the lock to click open. The door slid open to reveal another hallway, though it was significantly darker than the one they were in.

Pocketing his screwdriver, he stepped through the door with Jack just behind him. The door slid shut again, closing them inside the new area. The lighting was dim, the walls and floor a deep burgundy color. There was a simultaneous clicking that filled him with dread. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and when they did, he cursed. At the other end of the hall was a line of soldiers, their guns trained on the two intruders. He reached for Jack's hand, glad to find that the other already had the same idea.

"Run." The immortal's lips brushed his ear as he whispered the word and he felt Goosebumps rise on his skin.

He ran, pulling the other with him down a side corridor that he was surprised they had been able to see in the dim lighting. He could hear the soldiers already beginning the chase. He sprinted down the hall, Jack at his side, and whipped around one corner and then another and another, zigzagging through the little passageways as best he could. A few more corners and he was sure there would be a door. He was positive. There had to be a door somewhere, right? He rounded another corner and barely stopped himself from running into a wall. There were two halls now, one going left and one going right. Ahead there was nothing but a wall.

He panted heavily, glancing at Jack out of the corner of his eye. "Which way now?" he asked after he had regained his breath. They were ahead, but he could hear the heavy footsteps on the tile floor, following their path through the labyrinth of corridors. They were catching up. They'd have to move fast.

"We split up. You go left, I'll go right. We'll find each other after we don't get caught."

His eyes widened slightly. "Are you crazy? This isn't the time for games, Jack."

"I'm serious, Doc. We'll have a better chance of escaping if they're split up, too. What's the worst that could happen?"

His brown eyes were wide and the former Time Agent could see that that was the wrong question to ask. "_What's the worst that could happen?_ They could kill you!"

"And I'll come back again. I'll be fine, Doc. You're the one who's going to save the day, anyways. Let me be the distraction."

He bit his lip, the painful thought of them killing Jack gripping at his hearts. "I won't leave you," he said stubbornly.

Jack sighed in irritation. "Now is _not_ the time for this," he mumbled. He caught the smaller man's shoulders and pulled him close. He dipped his head, pressing his lips against the Doctor's. It wasn't a gentle kiss; it was fierce and passionate, demanding. There was a crash a few halls over and they broke apart. Jack turned him, pushing him towards the corridor. "Now _go_. Don't look back, just run. I'll be fine," his tone was gentle, a caress of a whisper that made the Time Lord shudder.

He nodded reluctantly and ran, the distance between them growing rapidly as they ran in opposite directions. _I will be back for you_, he promised. He turned a corner and continued on, trying to put as much distance between him and the advancing guard as he could. His breath came in ragged gasps but he couldn't stop. He knew he couldn't or they would catch up. He turned right this time and ran on. The walls seemed to close in on him as he turned into hall after hall. They all looked the same. For all he knew he was running in circles. He sighed in frustration as he ran into a dead-end. There was nowhere to go but back. He turned and started back down the long corridor, determining to go left this time. There was a clash and the clinking of metal and he cursed. A silver clad form appeared at the end of the hall, followed by several more. He gave a sigh of defeat and held his hands up. Surrender. The little group surrounded him and led him easily out of the maze. One tapped a code into the panel at the door and it slid open. They pushed him through, causing him to stumble. He straightened, walking with purpose as he entered the room.

The light was greater now and he felt blind for the moment his eyes were adjusting. He glanced around the room. It was sparsely furnished, an ornate oak desk in one corner and a couch with a coffee table placed before a fireplace. "Well, well. They found you. I had so hoped they would." The chair behind the desk made little noise as it swiveled around so its occupant could face the captive.

His brown eyes widened in surprise but a moment later they were narrowed in suspicion. "You're alive?" he said in a quiet tone. He looked the same as he had before; his blonde hair slicked back and his suit clean and pressed. The man simply shrugged his shoulders, as if it didn't matter. "But Lucy killed you! I held you as you died!" he exclaimed.

The Master simply laughed. "And yet, here I am. How fortunate for me to get to see you again, my dear Doctor," he said with a sly smile.

"Where's Jack?" he asked, anxiousness overtaking him.

The blonde tapped a finger to his lip, considering. "Jack, Jack. I don't know a Jack. Unless you mean that immortal fellow. He's quite fun and rather handsome," he taunted.

"Where is he?" he asked again, his tone low and menacing.

The Master pouted. "You're no fun." He motioned a hand to the side where a door was open.

He took a step towards it then hurried through the opening. He froze with shock at the sight that greeted him, fear rising in him. Jack lay in a huddle on the blue tile, beaten and bloodied. His skin was deathly pale and he could see that he wasn't breathing anymore. "No," he whispered, feeling himself sway on his feet. "Please, no." His knees gave out and he fell to the floor, one hand against the cold floor keeping him upright, the other covering his eyes as if it would help. He heard a quiet gasp, the immortal taking air back into his lungs as he revived.

The laughter was maniacal, cold behind him. "You'll want to keep your eyes open, Doctor. I guarantee this will be fun."

Reluctantly, he dropped his hand from his face and his eyes met Jack's. There was that sad smile again. It hurt him to see it. "Sorry, Doc. Guess I couldn't run fast enough," the immortal said with a hollow laugh.

He could feel tears stinging his eyes but he held them back. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry," he whispered.

The Master stepped between them, leaning down to be eye level with him. "Do you really care for him that much? I'm surprised. This should be loads of fun then." He smiled evilly and straightened himself out, moving to stand by a large machine. "Time to test out my new invention," he said excitedly. He snapped and the guard by Jack hauled him up and pushed him onto a metal dais.

_How many times has he killed him already? And how many more before he's satisfied?_ He wondered. He willed himself to move, to stop them, but he was frozen in place, his muscles locked. "Jack," he called desperately. But he didn't get an answer, just a slight wink and that sad smile. It burned him, that smile. He hated it. He whipped his head around to face the Master. "Let him go!" he pleaded.

The Master's smile was cruel. "No. But maybe you should your goodbyes now. If this works, there won't be another chance."

Pain gripped him as he forced himself to stand. "Let him go," he shouted angrily. Adrenaline coursed through him and he ran at the Time Lord, fingers curled into a fist. He was restrained before he was halfway there. He thrashed against his captors, trying to no avail to get free. "Let go, dammit," he cried.

"Doc, let it go. It's my turn to save the world for once. Let me have it." Jack's voice was pained and weak and it made his heart ache.

"Jack…" he said desperately.

"I love you, Doc. Go save the Universe for us, okay?"

His words caught in his throat and his tears fell freely. He didn't care anymore. "Me too, Jack. Me too." He couldn't bring himself to say the words, he never could, and he knew that. But he hoped it would be enough to reassure the other that he felt it. He watched with horror as the Master switched the machine on and Jack's body went rigid before falling heavily onto the dais.

* * *

He awoke with a start, cold sweat sticking his hair and his clothes to him, the echo of a scream still lingering in the air. He was panting heavily, eyes wide with fear. He glanced around and realized with relief that he was in his room in the TARDIS. He was safe, the Master was still dead, and Jack was likely in his room. Jack. The memory of the dream gripped him and he sobbed, tears falling over his cheeks as he curled up, hugging his knees tightly against his chest.

The door creaked open and he glanced up with tear filled eyes to see the faint outline of a person in the doorway. Jack was across the room in seconds, his arms wrapped comfortingly around the Time Lord. The Doctor gripped his shirt, pulling him as close as could to reassure himself that this was real. "What's wrong?"

The Time Lord sniffled, burying his face in the immortal's neck. "You… You were gone. The Master… And I…" his words were jumbled, coming out in broken fragments.

"Shh," Jack cooed, "It's okay. It was just a dream. I'm here, Doc. And I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded, looking up to meet his worried blue eyes. He hugged the immortal tightly and was glad for the hand rubbing his back. It would be okay, right? So long as they didn't go to the year 2576, he decided.

* * *

R: Well, there you have it. Cute little one-shot for you all. Not bad for my first Doctor Who fic, if I do say so myself. Anyways, reviews and requests are loved. Feel free to ask questions if you wish. Have a good day, everyone.

Cat: Until next time~


End file.
